This invention relates generally to devices utilized to deter pets from going onto or into areas that a pet owner would like the pet to avoid. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pet training mat that incorporates a plurality of tines which provide means for creating an uncomfortable environment for a pet when walking, standing or lying on the pet training mat, without harming the pet.
It is both undesirable and unsanitary for a pet to use furniture designed for humans. Pets leave behind hair, saliva, germs, dirt, fleas, and odors among other things. This problem can be compounded by pet allergies sufferers, people who may dislike pet hair on their clothes, and for the protection of infants in the home. Furthermore pets using furniture have a deleterious effect, and greatly increase wear and tear.
One of the major challenges of pet ownership is training. Millions of dollars and many frustrated hours are spent each year by pet owners attempting to train their pets to behave, and to stay off of the furniture. The traditional manner in which pet owners have tried to control their pets include violence, shouting, throwing tantrums, or other negatively focused disciplinary actions. Even after initial violent actions, the pet may repeatedly disobey the pet owner, leading to further tension and abuse. These confrontations may lead to a poor relationship between the pet owner and the pet. In some cases, the pet owner may not be able to keep the animal, and possible euthanasia could result. In other cases, the pet's personality may develop inadequately, due to abuse, becoming either passive or violent in temperament.
In spite of continued behavior modification struggles between pet owners and pets, pet ownership is increasing in popularity at a rapid pace. The need for safe, economical, and efficient training implements to protect furniture, domestic tranquillity, and the pet's own well being are more important now than ever.
Currently there are several products that are used to deter pets from going onto or into areas that the pet owner would like the pet to avoid. Those products include electronic shocking mats, noise devices and chemical sprays.
The electronic shocking mats are used on surfaces that a person wants to keep pet-free. When the animal enters into the perimeter of the mat, the animal's body creates a connection between electrical currents, and receives a non-lethal electronic shock. This painful shock deters the animal from the area where the mat is placed. There are many problems associated with the electrical shocking mats. One problem is that the shocking mat requires batteries which can become costly over time. Another problem is that the electronic unit cannot be used outside when it rains because the unit will short out. Also the shock given by the electronic mats is very painful. There is no progressive shock level so this standardized approach may prove ineffective on larger animals, and painfully cruel to smaller ones.
Devices that create noises are also used to train pets. When a pet goes onto an area where a noise device is placed, the device will emit a loud noise or snapping sound that will scare/startle the pet away from the area. The problem with such a device is that it is loud and also uncomfortable for the pet owner to hear. Additionally, some of these devices must be reset every time the pet triggers them. Thus, the devices do not work on a full-time basis unless the pet owner constantly resets them.
Chemical sprays are another method of keeping pets off of furniture. Such chemicals emit unpleasant smells causing the pet to avoid the area. Unfortunately these chemicals are also unpleasant to the pet owners. Chemicals may discolor the furniture, cause an allergic reaction from the pet owners, and may be toxic.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which will condition a pet to avoid predetermined areas in a manner that overcomes the drawbacks noted above that are inherent in the use of electronic shocking mats, noise devices and chemical sprays. Preferably, such a device would train the pet based on paired association learning theory, to have the pet associate the particular pre-determined area with a negative experience, causing the pet to relocate to a more user friendly environment even when the training device is not in use. Such a device should reinforce the positive relationship and benefits of pet ownership and pet welfare by keeping the pet owners role in the training process as passive as possible. Importantly, such a training device must aggressively deter the pet and train it to avoid an area deemed desirable to keep the pet-free by the owner, and yet must not harm the pet in normal use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.